


Hot Chocolate and Fairy Lights

by rubycrowned



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubycrowned/pseuds/rubycrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what christmas means to liam and zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short sweet fluffy xmas fic that I've written as per request for the lovely wildefiree. and that's pretty much all i have to say about that. hope you enjoy xx

Christmas with Liam is...

Going gift shopping and having to hide behind coat racks in the department store so he can run off to buy Liam's before he notices.

It’s wearing the horrific woollen jumpers Harry gave them the year he decided he would learn how to knit because he likes the way Liam's eyes crinkle at the corners at the sight of them. And the way he can't keep the smile off his face when he looks over at Zayn, who sits with a pout on his face in his blue and white jersey, lopsided snowflake on the front, and crooked letters spelling ‘Zayn’ on the back (Zayn only pouts when he knows Liam's looking; knows he gets a kick out of thinking he’s forced Zayn into it. The rest of the time he's too busy smiling with unrestrained wonder at this boy before him, humming ‘Snoopy’s Christmas’ under his breath as he hangs up the last of the decorations in his own garish green and red striped jersey, biting down on his lip to keep from grinning too wide at the clashing black BATMAN emblazoned on Liam’s back).

It’s making proper hot chocolates with actual chocolate and orange zest and just the tiniest bit of chilli and turning all the lights off so they can sit in the glow cast by the Christmas tree as they sip at their drinks. And afterwards, Zayn will kiss Liam softly and lick the whipped cream from his upper lip as the fairy lights continue to blink on around them.

Waking Liam up with lazy kisses and a hand down his pants, the other holding a neatly wrapped present. Making him choose which he wants to have first and trying not to laugh breathless as Liam’s eyes flicker between the two, utterly torn because even as his cock twitches in Zayn’s grasp, Zayn knows there’s still that part of him that wants to rip open all his presents and eat chocolates for breakfast and do it all with wide-eyed delight.

Its curling up on the couch and inhaling the scent of gingerbread and snow and mulled wine as he drifts to sleep while watching ‘A Knight’s Tale’ because it’s been played on the telly every Christmas he can remember since he was 12, head nuzzled into the warm space between Liam's neck and shoulder where he can breathe in safety and comfort and indescribable _home_.

***

Christmas with Zayn is...

Pretending he doesn't see Zayn hiding in amidst the coat racks, avoiding him so he can run off and not so subtly sneak over to buy Liam his favourite expensive cologne (which is only really his favourite because it was the first one Zayn bought after they’d made it big enough to be able to afford things like that; the scent becoming part of the jumpers Zayn would borrow; and if Liam, even then, would tuck his nose into the collar to breathe it in then it was only when no one could see).

It’s being genuinely shocked when Zayn presents him late on Christmas Day with a stack of worn vintage comics that probably only cost a couple pence each but it’s the thought taken in picking them out; all his favourite characters, all issues he hasn’t read. He’s a little in awe that he’d take that much effort for Liam.

It’s getting his own back when he opens the door for Zayn into Liam’s gym room; only, where once there was a treadmill, there’s now an easel, and where there used to be a rack of dumbbells, a desk – arranged with paints, pastels, charcoal, Bristol board – has taken its place. ( _I never really use this room anymore anyway… That’s a lie, Li and you know it. You didn’t have to- I_ wanted _to._ )

Decorating the tree with an odd assortment of tinsel and old decorations that are a mixture of those collected from their family homes and those bought together and enough fairy lights to signal an incoming plane. And Zayn letting Liam do most of the work as though he can’t quite be assed but Liam can see his small smile ever present as it comes together.

And it’s Zayn, later, thinking he’s hidden in the darkness as they sit in silence with mugs of hot chocolate admiring their masterpiece, grinning like a kid, lost in the wonder of Christmas and magic and happiness; making Liam think that he would do almost anything for Zayn to always be as happy as he is now.

***

Christmas is a lot of things, but most of all its love.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, comments are love and merry christmas to you all <3


End file.
